


Kate's Birth Day

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bigotry & Prejudice, Breastfeeding, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Extreme Raceplay, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Newborn Children, Punching, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Toddlers, Triple Penetration, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Kate Middleton films herself being fucked by twenty black gang members and child molesters before encouraging them to rape and brutalize her two year-old daughter. While she's getting fucked, she starts to give birth to a girl one of the black guys from the last gangbang put in her. They rape the bitch inside her mom before she's born and violate her even more in her first minutes alive. Oh, and there's a giant ass horse. Please do not read this if you don't like that stuff.
Series: The Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Mommy Gets Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Per the inspiration for this story, and the commissioner, there are several instances of raceplay and racial slurs. Please proceed with caution if that sort of content offends you or is a turn off.

“OH FUCK YES!” Kate screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming her fist into her girlcum-slick minge. “RAPE HER WHITE BABY CUNT WITH THOSE FOOTLONG NIGGER COCKS! THOSE KIDDIE-CRAVING BELLENDS ARE AS BIG AS MY DAMN FIST! SHRED HER FUCKING TWAT. OH GOD, YES! DESTROY HER GODDAMN SLIT! BALLS DEEP, YOU DRUG-DEALING BASTARDS! MAKE MY LITTLE PEDO SLUT DAUGHTER SCREAM! GOD, I’M A NASTY FUCKING WHORE! I LET A PACK OF MURDERING, DRUG-DEALING, GANGBANGERS RAPE THE FUCKING PRINCESS OF CAMBRIDGE! I’M FISTING MY DELUGED, PREGNANT, CUNT TO A VIDEO OF MY OWN ROYAL DAUGHTER GETTING RAPED! SHIT! I’M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO A NIGGER BABY, A BLACK GIRL WHO’S GOING TO GET FUCKED LIKE A WHORE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO HER FATHER IS, AND I NEVER WILL! FUCK!!!!!” the duchess howled as a massive orgasm tore through her, sending waves of heat and electricity coursing down her nerves. 

Kate spasmed wildly, squirting all over the rich, crimson, carpet beneath her. Panting heavily, she smiled at the cocky, arrogant, toddler-loving monsters that were destroying her daughter. She patted her stomach tenderly, giving her tit a seductive squeeze. 

“They’re going to be here soon. Oh, God, I can’t wait. I’d better have Charlotte brought over here. I wondered if the royal family could ever get over it if they knew what I was doing,” she chuckled to herself. 

Kate Middleton was in an ornate, windowless, room that sported beautiful, cherry wood paneled walls. A sparkling, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in soft, yellow, light. In the middle of the far wall was a massive king size canopy bed, covered in decadent, cream, comforters lined with gold, and diaphanous curtains ringed the entire affair. Kate was perched on the edge of this, completely naked, her massively pregnant belly swollen with her black, illegitimate, child. Not bothering to pause the video for even a second, she opened the door and spoke to the flustered-looking guard there. 

“I want Charlotte brought here at once. I’m having visitors, and I’m going to need her help to entertain them. Tell them to put her in that adorable pink dress of hers without any panties whatever. Get her made up like a pretty little whore. Put red lipstick on her.”

“Y...y...yes, Your Grace,” the guard stammered, rapidly shoving his hard, dripping, cock back in his pants. 

“Hurry! My guests will be arriving any minute now” she added, flashing a smile.

“Yes, Your Grace,” he replied, and the guard was gone in an instant. 

Kate went back inside her room, hidden deep in the bowels of Kensington Palace. She watched a massive, black cock creampie her toddler daughter and felt the blood engorge her nipples as the girl in her belly kicked hard. 

“That might be your daddy,” she snickered at her unborn child. She turned off the video and activated the sophisticated network of hidden cameras embedded in the walls and ceiling. “That’s going to happen to you as soon as you’re born,” Kate promised her, licking her lips in anticipation. 

At that moment, the door opened to admit three tall, chiseled, fierce-looking, black men in black polos and blue, denim, jeans. Kate’s face lit up when she saw them. These men had fucked her before. Two were wanted in savage, gang-related, stabbings, and the third was a grimy, amoral crack and fentanyl dealer. More than that, each man was a convicted child molester, guilty of infant rapes so savage and inhuman that they should have been serving life sentences. Instead, they'd all been snuck out of prison some time ago to satisfy the whore duchess of Cambridge.

“I’ve been getting my cunt ready for you boys,” she panted sexily, pursing her red lipsticked lips into an inviting O. 

“I’ll bet,” the middle black man replied, feeling his cock stiffen as he watched Kate lick her slit slime-slick fist. “Are you ready to give birth while we demolish your cunt? Ready to feel a baby girl and several thick, black cocks stretch that cervix to its limit?”

“God, yes!” the duchess moaned lewdly as her daughter was brought in. The adorable little toddler was giggling softly, holding the hand of a smirking nanny who walked her over to her mother. “Are you gonna help mommy bang all these wonderful black men?” she asked, cooing tenderly.

“Yes, mommy,” Charlotte replied, chortling and squirming. 

The little girl was made up like a whore, with blush, slutty red lipstick, and foundation. She stared at her mother’s firm, full, tits with obvious hunger. The black men leered down at her with lascivious grins. 

“Your little slut’s gonna warm us up,” the black man in the middle informed her, rubbing the massive bulge between his legs. “Put her on the bed. We’re gonna use her cute, little, mouth.”


	2. Charlotte Helps Out

“Time to suck some thick nigger cock, Lottie,” Kate smiled lustily, picking up her darling toddler and perching her on the rich comforters. “When are the rest of you coming?” she inquired, panting softly as she rolled Charlotte onto her stomach.

“Don’t worry, he chuckled, leading the toddler’s hand to his zipper. “They’ll be here soon. That’s a good, little, babycunt. Let my rapemeat out.”

“He’s got a big fat lollipop for you, my little poppet. Tell him you want to taste his lollipop,” Kate encouraged. 

“Please let me lick your lolly! Please?” Charlotte begged in her sweetest little girl voice. Her tiny, curious hands wove their way inside the man’s zipper hole. Almost immediately they discovered a pole that was far too big around for her to hold, and with a lot of squirming and jiggling, she managed to pull the thing out, giggling as a little precum hit her in the face.

“What a well-trained piece of toddler fuckmeat,” the black man praised her, petting her head.

“Thank you,” the toddler replied politely as Kate gently eased her head forward. Charlotte placed one little hand on each side of the fourteen inch monster and latched on to the tip like the nipple of a baby bottle. The bellend was twice the size of her tiny mouth. The black man gasped out loud as the toddler began to suck. 

“Fuck!” he breathed as the eager, slithering, baby tongue swirled around the tip of his head. “God, yes!” he grunted when it dragged across his piss slit, greedily slurping his thick precum out of the hole. 

Charlotte smacked her lips as she sucked ardently, sending warm, wet, toddler drool cascading down the massive, black, cock. Soft, sucking sounds rang out in space as more ran down the little girl’s adorable chin. The two year old tried to get more of the massive head in her mouth, nursing the bellend like her mother’s nipple and smearing it with her lipstick. The black man reached behind Charlotte and slid her cute little pink dress up, kneading and squeezing the plump, precious ass that appeared. 

“Get over here and help your daughter!” he ordered. “Lick my shaft while she eats my bellend.” 

Nodding eagerly, Kate lay beside her daughter, on her enormous pregnant belly, and dragged her tongue across the massive tool. It writhed expertly along every inch of the fuckpole before her, drawing obscene groans as she coated it in her saliva. Kate would start at the base, with her face in the black man’s pubes, and work her way up to the sensitive underside. She’d dart her tongue around the tender flesh, finally licking and sucking the fist-sized bellend until her lips met Charlotte’s, and the pair of them made out for a few moments.

“What’s the youngest this cock has been in?” Kate asked between licks as the remaining two blacks, who had been fiercely jerking to the pedophillic beauty of a darling, royal, toddler hungrily servicing a cock, moved behind the duchess with a will.

“A one month old,” the man replied with a cruel smile. “Her mom fingered herself in a frenzy as I slammed into that virgin baby cunt. I ripped her cervix apart and demolished her tiny cherry. The blood ran out of her pussy and down her legs as I tore into her fucking, little, womb. She was screaming at the top of her lungs the entire time. Her face was red and scrunched up and covered in tears. Her mother told me to punch her bitch in the face as hard as I could, and I did. I made sure to break her little jaw and nose. I went balls deep in that slut till you could see the outline of my thick, baby-raping, cock in her stomach! I choked the cunt and spat in her eyes as I came. I shot so much jizz in her she looked fucking pregnant!”

“FUCK!” Kate cried out, feeling a tiny orgasm race through her like a spreading flame. “I can’t wait for you to hurt my little girls like that!” She sucked harder, thrilling as the black man gave Charlotte’s ass a hard smack. That very second, Kate howled out in pain and pleasure. 


	3. "Beat My Daughters!"

Her screams sawed out of her throat, startling Charlotte a bit as two thirteen inch dicks as wide as her arm slammed into the duchess’ cunt at once. Neither man was gentle, and her pussy was stretched dramatically as they forced her sopping walls apart and rammed into her cervix. Over and over, the fuckpoles pistoned against the hole, turning Kate’s screams into perverse groans dripping with lust. Three more black men entered the room just as the men fucking the duchess sank in balls deep. Their cocks pounded through her cervix and into Kate’s uterus. The massive tools rubbed the unborn baby on both sides. 

“Oh, fuck!” Kate cried through a fog on pure bliss. “I love fucking niggers! I can feel you two in my womb! Rub those monster dicks all over my fucking baby. Show the royal cumbucket her only fucking purpose in life. God yes, you little bitch, I can’t wait for the fucking queen to see you! I wonder if she’ll notice you’re not fucking Willian’s? I’d love to see the stupid bitch’s face as she realizes I’ve fucked over her whole damn legacy! Beat the little shit with those gang member cocks! AAAHHHGGGHHH! JESUS!” she suddenly shrieked as tears rained down her cheeks. 

The two men in Kate’s pussy slid beneath her swollen belly and began drilling their cocks against the royal’s unborn daughter. They slammed their cocks into the baby viciously, beating her little body with brutal force. They grunted obscenely as they felt their cocks punch her tiny face, while the three new guys jammed their rock hard cocks into the duchess’ ass without the slightest warning. Her hole felt like it was slathered with hot pepper oil as the arm-thick poles stretched her ass so wide it threatened to tear. 

Kate wailed in agony and ecstasy as her ass walls were decimated and the gang members plunged deeper into her warm, gripping, bowels. When they felt her unborn child from behind, they pounded still harder, so that the royal cumrag was being pummeled on all sides by five hard dicks. The men in her pussy sank their teeth into Kate’s tits, chewing them like starving cannibals as they sucked the milk out of them with a greedy hunger. The man being sucked by Charlotte could not contain himself any longer, and he took firm hold of the toddler's head.

“Alright, you royal whore, I’m going to brutalize your cumslut daughter!” 

So saying, he rammed his cock into the princess of Cambridge, nearly ripping her tiny mouth apart. The little girl screamed on his dick as it bulged in her throat, bruising the walls so that they felt sliced open with a razor. Charlotte shivered badly, her adorable face contorted in agony, and made muffled appeals to her mother for aid. 

“YES! FUCKING RAPE THAT ROYAL BRAT’S THROAT RAW! SHOW THAT BABY BITCH WHAT WOMEN ARE FOR! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE GETTING FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!” Kate cried in the throes of perverted bliss and tears cascaded down the toddler’s face as she realized no one was coming to save her. 

The duchess felt the men gangbanging her holes speed up until they were pounding her organs and unborn child like a drum. She threw her head back and let out a shamelessly vulgar squeal as all the cells in her body undulated with the purest delectation. He cunt spasmed hard, and a sharp pain tore through her belly, tightening fiercely as her twat bore down on the dicks inside it. 

“Shit! I’m going into labor!” she screamed as her water broke. “My little girl is getting her throat raped by a nigger gang member while I give birth to a girl that could torch the royal family forever! I want this little bitch to be a royal rape toy! Fuck, I can’t wait to see you bastards violate her holes!”

That statement pushed all five of the men in her holes over the edge, and when Kate realized they were going to cum, she begged them to do it in her mouth. The blacks complied, unloading several massive spurts of cum that filled her royal cock slot to capacity and plastered her cheeks and chin. Over and over again, she swallowed huge mouthfuls, relishing the perversity of feeding her unborn girl her first cum loads. When, at last, the cum stopped flowing, the men scooped the mess on her face into her mouth with their monster dicks, and Kate greedily sucked the last drops out of each one. 


	4. The Newborn's Birthday Fuck

Just then, six more black men joined the festivities. The first of these was short and burly. His head was short, and he wore a mask that covered his face so that only his intense, steely, eyes were visible. He didn’t say a word, but he didn’t need to. Everybody in the room knew him at once. He was called Jim, and he’d raped two hundred forty-seven children so far. Not one of them had been older than one. 

Jim had three of the new blacks follow him to the duchess.

“Reach inside this bitch, and move the baby until she’s in fucking doggy position like her mother,” he ordered curtly.

Kate began shrieking like a banshee as three huge fists shot into her cunt amid the raging waves of contractions ravaging her pelvis. Knife-hot pain seared across her body as small tears in her pussy and the duchess’ walls were pushed and stretched beyond all reason. As she watched Charlotte turn blue through teary eyes, gagging on a spit-coated cock deep enough to show an outline through her chest, three hands worked together to turn the baby in her belly over, so that her unborn cunt was lined up with her mom’s abused one. Jim took careful aim and slammed inside with the grace of an expert.

Three black men were now plunging their fists into her cunt, ripping it open as Jim did his work. His fourteen inch cock was plowing past her walls, through her cervix, and into the unborn twat. She was screaming inside her mother, kicking a drumbeat against her uterus while her tiny baby cunt was being utterly demolished. Kate’s contractions were pushing her out, but Jim’s dick hammered her back in until blood cascaded freely out of the duchess’ hole. The sheer depravity of allowing her daughter to be brutally raped as she was being born, being fucked hard, and getting fisted all at once had Kate wailing like a gutter whore once again, at least until the fifth new arrival jammed his meat down her throat. 

The final new arrival joined the black guy that was stabbing his meat down Charlotte’s throat balls deep. He watched as he savagely gripped her head, grinding it into his pubes as roughly as he could. The newcomer’s foot of dick got even harder as the first man pulled out and beat the little princess’ face with his cock like a club. Charlotte gasped, hacking and coughing up blood, struggling to plead for her mother with all her might.

“Shut the fuck up, you wourthless fuckhole!” he shouted, punching her in the ribs. 

Then both men roughly flipped her over and drove their dicks deep in her ass. It was incredibly warm, and so tight it was almost painful. Their dicks blasted her bowels open, and soon they were in the princess so deep they could lift her up on their cocks. When they did this, two of the blacks that had fucked Kate earlier forced their fists deep into her virgin cunt. As they shredded her cherry and beat her cervix like heavyweight boxers, another guy took over raping the two year-old’s mouth without mercy. Screams of pain and pleasure rang out through the room amid choking sounds and the smack of colliding flesh. 

At this point there were twelve well-hung black men in the room, all gang members, brutal child molesters, or both. Three were fisting the duchess of Cambridge as she gave birth to a bastard child, while a fourth was fucking her and raping that yet to be born child at once. A fifth was reaming her throat while two more fucked her toddler’s ass, ruining Princess Charlotte of Cambridge forever. Another two were fisting Kate’s little girl elbow deep, tearing her pussy wide open and slamming into her cervix. One more was raping the toddler’s bloody throat, grunting evilly as he punched her head further down his cock. The two remaining men were beating off vigorously, looking for a hole to claim before more niggers came to join them. 

In the end, one man slid behind Charlotte, wedging a third cock in her asshole, while the other forced himself between the fists in her pussy, and whimpered lewdly as her muffled screams filled his ears. They were better for his cock than Viagra and perfectly complemented the whorish noises Kate was making. 

“FUCK! THE BITCH IS COMING OUT! KEEP FISTING MY HOLE! FUCK HER THE WHOLE WAY OUT! SHIT! I’M GONNA CREAM!” Kate screamed.

As she spoke, she cried out loud, trembling with a thunderous orgasm as her newborn’s feet emerged, covered in blood and cunt juices. Her thighs followed shortly after, and then her ruined, stretched, cunt, wrapped around Jim’s still pumping dick. When the rest of her emerged, the men saw purple bruises all over her body and a tiny stomach that was distended with cum so that the newborn looked pregnant. Jim blasted what seemed a pint of cum into her tiny, minute old pussy before pushing her off and opening Kate’s pisshole with a small speculum.


	5. The Triple Gang Rape

“What the fuck?” Kate demanded to know, but it was too late. Jim plunged into her urethra like it was another underage cunt. 

The remaining eight black men filed in at last, grinning when they saw the nameless newborn. They moved over to her without a word, two slamming forcefully into her toothless mouth, stopping up her heart-rending cries. When they saw the job Jim had done on her pussy, they chuckled, easily sliding two more cocks each in her cunt and ass. The final two forced Charlotte to jerk their big cocks, so that all three royals were being mercilessly violated in every hole by black cock. And as Kate well knew, every second of it was on film, in 4k and from dozens of angles. 

“Fuck, this newborn pussy is tight!” one black man shouted. “I’ve never had one this goddamn fresh before! Bitch is squeezing me so damn hard she’s milking my nuts. I’m gonna ruin her fucking ass cunt for life. Man, I wish the queen could see this shit. That raggedy, old, cow would have six fucking heart attacks. Hey, Kate! Does your husband know you’re a big black cock whore?”

“Sure does!” another black man laughed. “That ass clown’s needle dick hasn’t fit her twat in years. Maybe he can beg her to fuck her pisshole.”

“Not when I get done with the shit!” Jim grunted, pounding Kate savagely. 

The duchess couldn’t answer because her mouth was once again full of cock. The noises that escaped that gag were muffled shrieks of intense agony as a tiny, virgin hole, that had never held anything other than piss, was sadistically stretched to accept a dick longer and thicker than a nightstick. Besides this assault, Jim was fisting her cunt, plowing right through Kate’s cervix and into her now empty uterus. 

“I raped your little, fucking, royal, bastard bitch while she was still in here!” Jim crowed in a booming voice. “I got that fucking pussy before the shit stain was even born. Yeah, bitch! I heard how loud you came to me ruining your newborn as you pushed her out! What would the queen think if she could see that fucking display? What if the common people, who see you shopping and playing with your kids could see what nine of my boys are doing to your toddler slut? I bet you want them to know, cunt! That’s why you’re filming this shit. Just like last time. You know the officers at Child Protective Services jerked off to that last video night and day for weeks, right, you fucking whore? Yeah, boys! Show those dog turds the only reason they were born!

HELL YEAH!” several replied as the brutal gangrape continued. 

If there was a sight more beautiful than the debauched debasement of the women of the royal family, no one in the room could think of it. Not the two men whose fists had long ago blasted through Charlotte’s cervix to punch the walls of her underdeveloped uterus like a speed bag. Not the man reaming her throat, tearing the lining apart as the tight orifice squeezed his warm, spit-soaked, shaft life the tightest pussy there ever was, and certainly not the men in her ass, who had pulled out temporarily to admire the toddler’s massive gape and watch her ass prolapse while they spanked her with their dicks. No one could think of anything better, at least until several pairs of nuts began to tighten. Twenty men were ready to blow their loads, and right at that moment, Jim took charge once again. 

“Line up, you dumb motherfuckers. We’re gonna breed this fucking bitch! We’re going to put another bastard in the duchess of Cambridge! Get over here and help me set this bitch’s family on fire. That’s it, you fucking rapists! Line the fuck up! Being in rival fucking gangs hasn’t stopped your asses so far. Yeah, all of you get behind me. I’m filling her up first. Directly in her womb, fuckers! Don’t waste a drop!”

“God fucking yes!” Kate shouted, wiggling her ass seductively. “Breed me while my white bitch daughters scream for mercy! Oh, fuck! Mommy’s gonna force you to be black cock-worshiping whores who spend their lives on their fucking knees offering their holes to nigger gang members! Shit! Charlotte, you may be a princess, but mommy’s gonna treat you like a Bangkok child whore who has to sell herself in a brothel to fucking stay alive. Fuck! Breed me! Give me another girl to rape! Put another bitch in me I can watch niggers violate for the rest of her life! I need every drop of that nigger seed in me! Hose my ovaries down! FUCK! BREED ME!”

The niggers in question were happy to comply. As he had demanded, Jim went first. He grabbed Kate’s hips and sawed his dick in and out, sweating like a pig as he focused on her firm ass. He felt his nuts erupt and the cum shoot out like a rocket as the screams of the duchess and her daughters filled his ears. His load spangled the newborn’s former home, painting the walls, floor and ceiling in thick layers of jizz.

One by one, the black men took their turn, pumping their whore of a duchess like a common slag. Load after thick, creamy, load was shot into her until her uterus was nearly as full as it had been a moment ago. All the while, Kate begged for more like a crack addict in need of a fix, only stopping to dream of the day her daughters would be old enough to knock up. She’d heard a wild story of a girl who’d gotten pregnant at five, and she screamed that she hoped Charlotte would be even younger. All that talk of pregnancy gave Jim a fantastically depraved idea, and when the last man had cum, he seized Kate’s newborn baby. 


	6. The Newborn Human Dildo

What he had in mind was so incredibly twisted it hadn’t ever occurred to Charlotte. He tied the newborn’s hands behind her back, bound her feet together, and aimed her head directly at the duchess’ baby hole.

“Surely not!” she gasped incredulously when she grasped what he meant to do. 

On video, in the highest definition, Kate’s newborn baby was jammed back into her sopping, overheated, cunt. She couldn’t believe it. She had, preserved for all posterity, footage of the newborn princess of Cambridge, barely an hour old, being used as her mother’s dildo. It felt so incredibly kinky, disgusting, and wrong, but it made Kate gush slit slime like nothing else in her life. She shut her eyes and imagined fucking her dildo baby on Queen Elizabeth’s desk in the middle of her annual Christmas message. 

“FUCK!” she cried as Jim sped up the assault, forcing the newborn further and further back in. Soon enough, he was forcing his fists into her cunt, savagely punching the little snot back into Kate’s womb. 

“Yeah, you palace skank! Take your own fucking baby back in your goddamn womb! Push the bitch out again, cunt! Go on! Bring that fucktoy into the world again!”

As all twenty men formed a circle around Kate, beating her with their dicks and slathering precum on her tits and belly, the duchess bore down and pushed, groaning obscenely as her baby slid through her cervix and into her pussy. She opened her legs as wide as they would go, demanding that Jim fist the bitch back in her womb again. Each nigger took turns doing that, causing lust-filled pleasure to build in Kate each time she shot her miniature dildo whore through her slot. After the twentieth time, unable to hold back for a second longer, she let out a feral yell as she pushed her slime-slick child into the world. Covered in a thick sheen of sweat, her eyes rolled back in her head as her entire body undulated through a thunderous orgasm. 

The black men surrounding Kate were only human, and no human could have resisted a display like that. Grunting animalistically, they spewed their loads all over her, over her massive, milk-filled, tits, and over her enormous, cum-filled, belly. They coated every inch of the duchess’ face, so that she appeared to be wearing a thick, white, mask. Most of all, they plastered her pussy, and the newborn just below it, and at last, contented sighs rang out in space. But Kate had one more surprise up her sleeve, and he was led into the room by a security guard: a monster of a horse that stood seven feet tall and weighed nearly four thousand pounds. His name was Samson. 


	7. You Were Promised a Horse

The incredible beast’s cock swung between his legs, an astonishing thirty-six inches in length. It was thicker than a wine bottle and horny beyond all reason. Wearing a truly devilish grin, she led the beast over to Charlotte. The toddler screamed for her life when she saw the horse.

“NO! MOMMY, PLEASE! HE’LL KILL ME, MOMMY!”

“Unfortunately for you he won’t,” she snickered, pushing her over. She aimed the horse cock at her daughter’s cunt, and the horse stabbed right in. Charlotte let out an ear splitting wail Kate was sure people in the Andromeda galaxy heard clearly. 

With every thrust, Samson picked up Charlotte, who was impaled on his massive cock. The brutal animal slammed her into the bed so hard the mattress ripped to shreds and the springs beneath it were flattened. The bulge of his cock was visible in her throat and the toddler was rapidly turning blue. She screamed until she was hoarse, but Samson only sped up, drilling her into the headboard like a tiny rag doll. Kate egged the horse on, licking its grapefruit-sized balls as she fisted her cunt to her daughter’s violation. For fifteen solid minutes, Samson pounded away, until Charlotte fell unconscious on his dick. Suddenly, he reared up and let out a voluminous neighing and he began to cum like a machine gun. His spurts were so forceful they launched the toddler through the air. She landed on the bed so full of horsecum she looked as pregnant as her mother had. 

Samson didn’t stop cumming for two full minutes, and by then, Charlotte was covered in cum from head to toe. Kate rushed over and licked the mess up, grinding her newborn in the mess, striving to cover every inch of her as well. When Kate was finally finished, and the horse quietly removed, the royal women of England had been well and truly fucked. With the festivities over, the blacks excused themselves, but not before Kate made each of them swear to return. Her daughters were in desperate need of immediate medical attention, especially Charlotte, and she snuck them out to an old and storied friend who did good work and asked no questions. 

“I can’t fucking wait for next time I do this shit with my little sluts,” she chuckled to herself once her girls had been placed in the intensive care unit. “My next orgy’s gona make this shit look like a kid’s birthday party. Maybe I’ll have it inside a nigger-filled supermax prison.”


End file.
